Fading Glory
by whathobertie
Summary: Szenen eines unausweichlichen Dramas mit House, Cuddy und Wilson als Protagonisten. Nicht chronologisch, weil es Gefühle auch nicht sind. Warnung: Charaktertod! Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, House/Cuddy Freundschaft, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Fading Glory**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, House/Cuddy Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 2.100**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Szenen eines unausweichlichen Dramas mit House, Cuddy und Wilson als Protagonisten. Nicht chronologisch, weil es Gefühle auch nicht sind. _(Warnung: Charaktertod!)_

* * *

_2014._

Wilson sieht darauf hinunter. _Drei Worte._

* * *

Sie sieht zu ihm hinüber und realisiert ein weiteres Mal schmerzlich, dass die Zeit nie still steht. Sein Gesicht sagt es deutlich. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansieht, trauert sie um die Schönheit seiner Augen, die noch vor einigen Wochen so blau waren, dass sie sich regelmäßig darin verlor.

Unter den Sonnenstrahlen des Herbstnachmittages und dem Schal, der sein Gesicht teilweise bedeckt, sieht sie seinen rechten Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zucken.

"Was ist?", fragt sie mit einem Lächeln, das sie nicht verdrängen kann.

Er lacht leise in sich und seinen Schal hinein und seine Stimme kommt gedämpft darunter hervor. "Es ist erbärmlich."

Sie stimmt in sein sanftes Lachen ein und sieht zurück auf den kleinen See, der im Sonnenlicht glitzert und sie für einen Moment fast wieder an die Hoffnung glauben lässt. An bessere Zeiten, die kommen mögen und es doch nicht werden.

"Die meisten Leute fangen an, erbärmliche Sachen zu tun", sagt Cuddy nach einigen Momenten und folgt mit ihren Augen den sachten Wellen des Wassers. "Du kannst nicht ewig die einzige große Ausnahme bleiben."

"Du hast mich gezwungen", antwortet er mit gespielter Empörung und folgt ihrem Blick zu den Wellen, die schließlich auf das flache Ufer treffen und dort für immer verblassen.

"Ich habe dich vorher auch schon im Park gesehen, also tu nicht so, als ob du nicht auch einen kuscheligen Platz in deinem Herzen für solche Ausflüge hast."

Ein Sonnenstrahl fängt sich grazil in ihren Wimpern, als er sich zu ihr wendet und denkt, dass dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen nie enden wird. Nicht jetzt und auch danach wird es noch lange bestehen bleiben wie etwas, das nie stirbt.

"Was hast du sonst im Park gemacht?", fragt sie interessiert, neugierig. Sie will jede kleine Information in sich aufsaugen und weiß doch, dass er auch jetzt nicht bereit sein wird, mehr zu teilen als sonst.

House schaut zurück auf den See. "Sitzen, beobachten, vorstellen."

"Was stellst du dir jetzt vor?"

Sie hofft für zwei Sekunden, in denen seine Gesichtszüge ernst bleiben, dass sie ihm ein kleines Stückchen näher kommt, doch als sich dann diesmal beide seiner Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln verziehen, weiß sie, dass er sie nicht daran teilhaben lassen wird. Es vielleicht nicht will, um sich oder sie davor zu schützen.

"Okay, ich will es lieber nicht wissen." Die Freude auf seinem Gesicht bleibt und sie muss zugeben, dass es gut aussieht. Besser als so vieles in den letzten Wochen.

"Schade, ich hätte es gerne ausführlich beschrieben."

Lächelnd schüttelt sie den Kopf und sieht einer jungen Familie nach, die an der Bank vorbeigeht. Die beiden Kinder rennen vor ihren Eltern aufgeregt umher und rufen immer wieder: _"Fangt uns doch!"_. Sie lachen und laufen so schnell sie ihre kleinen Füße tragen können.

House schaut nicht auf die Familie, sondern auf Cuddys Gesicht. Es kommt ihm so verändert vor und er wünschte sagen zu können, dass es nicht wegen ihm ist, doch er weiß, dass es eine Lüge wäre.

Er sieht wieder in die Ferne und kann hören, wie die Blätter im sachten Wind langsam von den Bäumen fallen. Es ist ein Abschied, jedoch nicht für immer.

Cuddys Gedanken kreisen immer noch, als sie bemerkt wie House seine Hände tiefer in seinen Manteltaschen vergräbt und seine Arme fest an den Körper drückt.

"Ist dir kalt?", fragt sie und erwartet keine Antwort, weil sie weiß, dass er ihr den Gefallen nicht tun wird. Stattdessen steht sie auf, zieht ihren eigenen Mantel ein wenig fester um ihren Körper und geht um ihn herum.

Sein Blick ist starr nach vorne gerichtet und selbst als sie an ihm vorbeigeht, scheint er durch sie hindurchzusehen, ihre Anwesenheit für einen Moment zu leugnen.

"Komm, wir gehen", sagt sie, als sie hinter ihm steht und auf den gleich Punkt hinaus sieht, der ihn anscheinend so fasziniert. Es ist nichts da.

"Sehr witzig, Cuddy", antwortet er sarkastisch, doch sie weiß, dass sein gekränkter Tonfall nicht echt ist. Dafür kennt sie ihn zu gut.

Sie löst die Bremse und schiebt den Rollstuhl langsam nach vorne.

* * *

Der Zettel landet direkt vor Wilson, als House ihn auf die Akten fallen lässt, die Wilson gerade bearbeitet.

Wilson sieht nicht auf den Zettel, sondern hebt stattdessen seinen Kopf und schaut House befangen in die Augen, die immer noch unangenehm gelb gefärbt sind.

House nickt einfach nur.

Wilson schließt die Augen und legt seine Stirn auf die vor ihm aufgestützten Hände.

* * *

"Cuddy", sagt er laut und bestimmt und wird dann wieder etwas leiser, "du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Ich werde keine bekommen."

"Aber ich kann es versuchen", bringt sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor und House hofft von ganzem Herzen, dass sie jetzt nicht anfangen wird zu weinen, denn das ist etwas womit er jetzt nicht umgehen könnte.

"Lass los", erwidert er ruhig.

Sie lässt sein Handgelenk los und bemerkt erst jetzt, wie fest sie es umklammert hielt. Auf seiner Haut haben sich weiße Flecken gebildet, die nur langsam verschwinden. Trotzdem ist sie nicht bereit, ganz loszulassen. Sie weiß, dass es das war, was er eigentlich meinte, als die beiden Worte seine Zunge verließen. Doch sie wird alles versuchen, was in ihrer Macht steht.

* * *

Wilson wünschte, er könnte das ganze Gewicht von House auf sich nehmen. Doch alles, was er tun kann, ist ihm helfen, ihn unterstützen.

Eigenartig bewegen sich die beiden Männer Seite an Seite durch den Flur in Richtung Badezimmer. Den Stock in der rechten Hand, lehnt House sich schwerfällig auf Wilson und versucht die letzten Schritte zu meistern, doch seine Kräfte lassen nach.

Die meiste Zeit hat er heute im Bett verbracht. Neben den üblichen Schmerzen leidet er unter Erschöpfung, Übelkeit und einer Vielzahl von Entzündungen, die sich in seinem Körper gebildet haben.

"Willst du dich einen Moment ausruhen?", fragt Wilson besorgt.

House schüttelt mit dem Kopf, doch die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, die langsam nach unten gleiten, sprechen eine andere Sprache.

"Ich kann einen Stuhl holen und wir warten einen Moment."

"Nein", presst House zwischen fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

Wilson will ihm widersprechen, doch er tut es nicht. Er will ihm nicht seine ganze Würde nehmen.

"Okay, nur noch ein paar Schritte", sagt er ermutigend. "Sollte doch für dich als geübten Krüppel kein Problem sein."

House's Mundwinkel verziehen sich leicht nach oben. Er ist zu erschöpft, um zu Lachen, doch Wilson bemerkt es trotzdem.

Sie schaffen es schließlich bis ins Bad und Wilson lässt House allein, die Tür jedoch einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Als House nach ein paar Minuten die Tür wieder ganz öffnet, hat Wilson einen Entschluss gefasst.

"Ich bringe morgen einen Rollstuhl aus der Klinik mit."

* * *

"Hepatische Enzephalopathie, Cuddy. Ich muss dir nicht erklären, was das ist", sagt House mit einem entschuldigenden Unterton, der sich so fremd in Cuddys Ohren anhört, wie zuletzt die Tatsache, dass House an akutem Leberversagen leidet.

Sie sieht auf das Blatt Papier hinunter, das auf dem Boden zwischen ihr und House liegt und dann auf seine Hand, die immer noch unaufhörlich zittert. Als er ihren Blick nicht mehr aushält, versucht er die Hand mit der anderen zu festigen und presst sie gegen seinen Körper.

Ihr Herz zerbricht in noch ein paar kleine Einzelteile mehr und sie fragt sich, ob er es hören kann.

Als er merkt, wie starr und hilflos sie seine Aussage gemacht hat, beugt er sich selbst mühsam nach unten und hebt den Zettel auf, der ihm gerade noch aus der Hand geglitten war. Er hält ihn ihr entgegen und alles, was sie sieht, ist seine zuckende Hand.

"Du wusstest, dass das passieren kann."

Sie atmet flach und schnell.

"Und ich werde das hier nicht ausfüllen", sagt er bestimmt, aber sanft genug um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken.

Cuddy nimmt das Blatt zögerlich wieder an sich und sieht zu ihm auf, wo ihre Augen auf einen scharfen Blick treffen. "Aber—"

"Kein Aber. Erstens ist es falsche Hoffnung und zweitens will ich es nicht." Er fühlt sich benommen und müde, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.

"Aber eine Lebertransplantation ist deine letzte Chance." Sie sieht ihn so traurig an, dass er wünschte, etwas anderes sagen zu können.

"Ja, ich weiß", ist alles, was leise zwischen ihnen bleibt.

Sie versteht, als er nicht wie sonst seinen Blick abwendet, sondern sie weiterhin entschlossen ansieht. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben will, versteht sie in diesem Moment alles. Sie lässt den Zettel durch ihre kalten Finger nach unten gleiten, nur dass er diesmal nicht zwischen ihnen landet, sondern neben ihr sanft zu Boden fällt.

Es steht nichts mehr zwischen ihnen und Cuddy macht einen Schritt auf House zu. Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und berührt seinen Arm, der durch das hochgekrempelte Hemd nicht komplett bedeckt ist.

Ihre Fingerspitzen sagen, _es ist okay, _als sie über seine Haut streichen und ein eigenartiges Gefühl darauf zurücklassen. So eigenartig, dass sich nicht mal eine Gänsehaut bildet.

* * *

"Hey, gib sie zurück!" House versucht Wilson die Fernbedienung wieder wegzunehmen, doch scheitert an zu vielen Schmerzen, die durch seinen Körper jagen und dem üblichen Schwindelgefühl, das jede Bewegung zusätzlich erschwert.

Wilson schaut ihn für einen Moment lang besorgt an und glaubt, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch er entspannt sich wieder, als House den Moment der Panik in Wilson nutzt, um ihm ohne viele Umstände die Fernbedienung aus der Hand zu nehmen.

"Leg dich nicht mit Sterbenden an." Das übliche schelmische Grinsen liegt auf seinem Gesicht. So als wäre alles wie immer.

Doch Wilson fällt es schwer, mit dem Humor von House umzugehen, was die Situation angeht. Die meiste Zeit versucht er mitzuspielen, doch er würde so vieles dafür geben, um zu erfahren, was wirklich in House vorgeht. Über Gefühle wurde bislang der Mantel des Schweigens gehüllt. Dunkel und beängstigend stehen sie zwischen ihnen.

"Hatte ich nicht vor", erwidert Wilson und konzentriert sich wieder auf den Fernseher, ohne sich je wirklich darauf konzentrieren zu können. Seine Gedanken lassen es nicht zu.

Die Minuten vergehen.

"Mit wem wirst du sinnlose Soaps und Wrestling sehen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?", fragt House verhalten.

Wilson steigen ein paar Tränen in die Augen, doch er lässt nicht zu, dass sie es weiter schaffen. Es vergehen wieder einige Minuten, in denen nur der Fernseher den Raum mit Geräuschen erfüllt, bevor Wilson sich zu House umdreht und ihn kurz an der Schulter berührt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Du wirst immer da sein."

* * *

"Hier." Sie hält ihm einen Umschlag entgegen.

Er sieht sie misstrauisch und ratlos an. "Was ist das?"

"Ein Brief", antwortet sie simpel.

"Ich muss sterben, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Noch jedenfalls nicht." House sieht auf den schlichten, weißen Umschlag hinunter, den ihm Cuddy immer noch entgegen hält. Sein Blick fällt auf ihre dezent manikürten Fingernägel, die seinen Namen auf dem Kuvert teilweise überdecken.

Er nimmt den Brief zögerlich an sich. "Was steht da drin?"

"Alles, was ich nicht sagen kann."

Er reagiert nicht, sondern sieht nur verwirrt auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand hinunter.

"Wirst du ihn lesen?", fragt sie in einem Ton, der eher eine Bitte ist.

Er nickt einmal kaum merklich, doch das reicht ihr als Antwort.

* * *

Er sieht durch die Glasscheibe hindurch und erinnert sich an all die Momente, die sie zusammen hatten. Stumm und regungslos steht er da und vergisst die Welt um sich herum, weil sie in diesem Moment nicht zählt.

Das Koma ist die letzte Etappe auf seinem Weg. Wilson wünschte, er könnte ihn begleiten, doch diesen Weg muss House nun allein gehen.

* * *

Sie scheint ihn überrascht zu haben. Hastig versucht er zwei Briefumschläge in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden zu lassen, als sie seine Wohnung betritt.

Ohne Rollstuhl ist er nicht besonders schnell zurück am Tisch gewesen, nachdem er ihr die Tür geöffnet hat und so erhascht Cuddy einen Blick auf die Umschläge, während er mit zittrigen Händen versucht, die Schublade zu öffnen und die Briefe hineinzustopfen.

Auf beiden Umschlägen steht ein Name. Der eine ist ihrer, der andere Wilsons.

Sie sieht weg, um die Situation nicht noch unangenehmer für ihn zu machen, als sie ohnehin schon ist.

Als die Briefe endlich in Sicherheit gebracht sind, sieht er zu ihr und weiß, dass sie mehr gesehen hat, als sie sollte. Ein Glitzern in ihren Augen verrät es ihm.

"Wo bleibt Wilson?", fragt er nonchalant und lässt sich nichts anmerken.

* * *

Es vergehen Minuten, bis er sich dazu durchringen kann, das Blatt Papier aus dem Umschlag langsam auseinanderzufalten. Wilson sieht darauf hinunter. _Drei Worte._ Eine Träne rollt ihm über die Wange. Es ist alles, was er wissen musste.

**ENDE**


End file.
